Love Hate Situations
by mitheeeyy
Summary: Tidak! Shikamaru tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti ini terus, melewatkan setiap kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya. Namun, Temari yang dikenal sebagai kunoichi yang fearless pun dibuat tidak berani menatap mata onyx pemuda itu. Disisi lain, Gaara dan Kankurou mulai mencium adanya kejanggalan antara mereka berdua.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

 _Tch.. mendoukusei, apa lagi yang akan di perbuat perempuan itu?_

Setelah perang dunia shinobi keempat berakhir dan kelima Negara besar shinobi sudah menjalankan urusan dan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, pemuda itu masih di repotkan dengan mengantar dan menemani Putri dari Negara pasir itu selama tinggal di Konoha untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Pemuda itu, masih dengan gelagat dan penampilannya; setelan baju turtleneck hitam dengan jaket anti peluru khas dari desa konoha dan tampang malas nya tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan kearah gedung hokage dan hendak menemui Tsunade-sama untuk melapor diri namun, di tengah perjalanan yang akan menuju ke gedung hokage tersebut, langkah nya berhenti dan memandang satu toko diantara deretan toko lainnya.

Ichikaru Ramen, tempat dimana pemuda tersebut dan teman-teman nya tidak hanya untuk makan, namun juga ngobrol ngalor ngidul. _Ah.. tempat ini sama sekali tidak berubah._ masih dengan lima bangku baru yang berada di dalam kedai dan empat bangku berserta satu meja di luar kedai.

Tanpa disadari gerakan kakinya mendekati dan membuka tirai dari kedai tersebut.

 _ohayou, seperti biasa kan?_ Tanya ayame-chan, anak dari paman ichiraku. Dan di jawab dengan anggukan kecil. Sementara di bagian luar depan kedai duduk sekumpulan para shinobi pemula yang sedang ber-gosip ria.

 _Ah… kau ini! Sakura-chan yang paling aku kagumi. Ilmu medis nya, kekuatannya aku ingin mempunyai kekasih seperti sakura-chan!_ Ujar shinobi pemula yang ada di belakang shikamaru duduk sambil makan ramen di meja depan

 _Apa kau tidak takut kalau nanti kekasihmu punya kekuatan seperti sakura-chan dan kau sedang membuat nya marah?_ Timpal temannya sambil tertawa tertahan.

*sweetdrop* _i..iya juga ya….._

 _Ah aku sih sangat mengagumi temari-san dan ingin menjadikannya kekasihku!_. Ucap shinobi berambut cokelat itu

DEGG….

Tanpa disadari oleh empat shinobi pemula itu, pemuda itu langsung melirik mereka dan mendengarkan lebih rinci tentang tanggapan mereka terhadap perempuan yang… dikenalnya itu.

 _Hei yang benar saja! Dia kakak dari kazekage dan kekuatan ninjutsu nya saat perang sangat luar biasa, apa kau tidak ingat saat ia melawan mizukage ketiga?_

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Semua nya, tunggu aba-aba dari Gaara dan kita akan langsung menyerang nya!_ Teriak temari saat sudah melakukan telepati bersama gaara, adiknya yang sekarang sedang bersusah payah membuat mizukage ketiga tersebut lengah. Melawan mayat hidup hasil edo tensei tidaklah mudah, chakra yang mereka keluarkan juga tidak terbatas jumlahnya, membutuhkan taktik dan strategi yang sempurna untuk membuat mereka lengah dan kemudian menyegel mereka.

 _Ah… kalian sudah menyegel reikage rupanya… baik, mari kita buka segel ini. Hahahaa !_ Ujar mizukage.

 _Ninpou : kamaitachi no jutsu!_

Dengan sekejap muncullah semburan angin topan padang pasir yang dimana jika terkena lawannya dapat menyebabkan sabatan yang mematikan dan mampu memotong bagian tubuh daru lawannya tersebut, dan hal tersebut hanya dilakukan oleh Temari dengan satu kibasan kipas saja.

 _Kami sudah susah payah menyegel nya! Jangan sampai berani kau membuka segel dan membiarkan mayat hidup itu kembali!_

 **Flashback off**

 _a..ah iya aku ingat dan sekarang aku merinding jika harus bertarung dengan temari-san._ Ujar teman dari shinobbi berambut cokelat sambil terus menyantap ramen di kedai ichiraku.

 _Hey memang dia adalah kunoichi yang paling disegani di dunia shinobi, karena dia tak mengenal rasa takut dan terkenal garang di medan perang. Tapi dibalik itu, lihat deh temari-sama itu sebenarnya adalah perempuan yang cantik. Umm tidak begitu cantik sih di banding dari hinata-chan, tapi apa ya…._ jelas shinobi berambut merah itu.

 _Menarik!_ Sanggah pemuda tersebut

 _Ah ya,bisa jadi. Tapi menurut kabar beredar sih dia sedang dekat dan malah mungkin ada hubungan special dengan shinobi dari desa ini. Menurut kabar beredar, pemuda yang beruntung itu adalah jounin tercerdas yang ada di desa konoha._ Jelas shinobi berambut merah itu lagi

 _Huh, beruntung nya pemuda itu, jadi iri aku kepadanya._ Sesal shinobi berambut cokelat yang dari tadi hanya mendengarkan dan mengamati teman-temannya bercerita tentang temari-san sambil memakan ramen buatan ichiraku tersebut

 _Hey jangan lupa…. Buah dada temari-san nya itu juga be…_

BRAKK

Hentakan gelas yang berasal dari dalam kedai ramen ichiraku membuat para shinobi yang sedang bergosip itu kaget dan menatap punggung pemuda tersebut bingung.

 _Aku sudah selesai. Terimakasih, paman. Ramen nya selalu enak._ Ujar pemuda tersebut. Wajahnya memerah, entah menahan marah atau malu. Namun ia pun bergegas keluar dan langsung menatap sinis kepada shinobi pemula yang sedang makan ramen tersebut. Berjalan lurus kearah kantor hokage, dimana itu adalah tujuan utama nya tadi. Mencoba menghilangkan sejenak apa yang tadi para shinobi pemula itu katakana, dan membuang nya jauh-jauh. Tidak terima.

 _BAKAAA! Apa kau tidak sadar yang kau ucapkan tadi?! Apa kau tidak tau yang tadi keluar itu siapa?!_ Sentak shinobi berambut cokelat tadi sambil mencoba memukul kepala teman nya yang berbicara tentang buah dada temari-san.

 _e..ehh kenapa? Memang ada apa?_

 _Dia itu adalah… pemuda yang aku bicarakan tadi. Na.. Nara Shikamaru._


	2. Temari

**These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. i wan only borrow his masterpiece to complete my fictions.  
** **enjoy :)**

Chapter two

Temari.

Perempuan itu masih berdiam di tepi jendela penginapan di desa konoha, menatap teduh pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh Negara ini. Negara yang suasananya berbanding terbalik dengan suasana yang ada di Negara nya. Pepohonan yang rindang, hawa sejuk yang semilir masuk dan membelai lembut helaian rambut keemasan milik perempuan muda itu. Jika melihat rambutnya, maka akan tergambar warna pasir gurun yang sedang di terangi oleh mentari fajar, namun ia juga sangat rindu dengan keadaan desa dan Negara nya. Desa yang di siang hari suhunya dapat mencapai empat puluh derajat dan pada malam hari dapat berubah menjadi dingin, sangat dingin sampai menusuk tulang. Iya, dia dan kedua adik nya lahir dan besar di Negara tersebut dan sekarang ia merindukannya.

Temari sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor hokage dan menemui tsunade-sama perilhal tentang pertemuan aliansi shonobi kemarin, dan juga akan meminta izin untuk menetap lebih lama hanya untuk sekedar beristirahat mungkin sehari atau dua hari kedepan. Masih dengan kimono hitam nya dan obi merah yang mengikat pinggang nya sehingga mempertegas lekukan yang ada di tubuhnya, juga membuat belahan dadanya semakin terlihat. Cantik.

Tak lupa membawa kipas besar kesayangannya, temari berjalan menyusuri jalan desa koboha dengan santai sambill merasakan udara meilir yang berhembus sejuk.

 _"Tch… perempuan suna itu…"_ pikirnya dibalik pohon yang baru dilewati oleh temari. Terlintas kenangan bagaiana ia diselamatkan oleh angin besar nya saat berada di Negara sunyi, apa jadinya juka ia tidak datang? Kenapa mulai saat itu ia merasa risih pada pemuda lain yang membicarakannya? Dia tidak cantik, memang. Tapi… ah. Benar kata pemuda berambut merah itu. Menarik.

Tak butuh waktu lama temari sampai di kantor hokage dan bertemu dengan tsunade-sama.

 _"Temari, apa pekerjaan mu sudah selesai?"_ Tanya tsunade masih sibuk dengan dokumennya setelah melongok ke temari sekejap.

 _"Sudah, pertemuan dengan aliansi shinobi berjalan lancar. Terimakasih pada shikamaru yang sudah membantuku."_ Jelas temari kepada tsunade

 _"Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal shikamaru, dimana dia?"_

 _"Ma.. maksudmu tsunade-sama?"_

 _"aku disini."_ Pemuda itu sudah berdiri di luar jendela ruangan tsunade sambil menatap tajam kearah temari. _Tidak, jangan gugup. Seperti biasa-lah!_ Ujarnya dalam hati, menenangkan perasaan yang tidak menentu ini.

 _"Shikamaru! Aku menyuruh mu untuk mengawal -"_

 _"Mengawal Sabaku No Temari. Aku tahu. Siapa bilang aku tidak mengawalnya?"_ Jawab shikamaru menyela bentakan tsunade. " _Aku mengawal dalam bayangannya. Bayangan yang ia hasilkan ku hubungkan dengan bayangan tubuhku langsung."_

Tsunade yang masih setengah sadar akibat terlalu banyak minum sake tadi malam, langsung menyenggol tubuh shikamaru dan meledek nya. " _Hooo kau malu ya?"_

 _"Tsu.. tsunade-sama"_ gagap temari sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah ranum.

 _"Hah… mendoukusei"_ decak shikamaru sambil memutar bola mata hitam onyx nya kearah temari, meliriknya sebentar lalu membuang tatapanya itu.

 _"Tsunade-sama…_ " panggil temari yag berusaha untuk melepaskan atmostir kecanggungan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. "a.. ano aku—"

 _"Ya temari?"_ Jawab tsunade sambil merebahkan kembali tubuhnya di kursi besar sambil menghadap ke luar jendela ruanganya.

 _"Bolehkah aku izin untuk tinggal beberapa hari lagi kedepan? Karena aku merasa kurang enak badan karena terus bergadang dalam rapat aliansi shonobi kemarin."_ Ucap kunoichi muda itu.

 _"Hm.. baiklah. Tugas kenegaraan mu sudah selesai. Kau boleh tinggal di sini sampai kau benar-benar pulih dan kuat untuk menempuh perjalanan mu ke suna, tinggal lah di sini sementara."_ Jawab tsunade sambil memberikan senyum manis nya, kembali memutar kursinya lagi ke arah luar jendela ruangan hokage.

 _"Kau sakit?"_ Tanya pemuda itu, entah terlihat atau tidak sebenarnya ada semburat rasa khawatir saat temari berkata kalau dia sedang tidak enak badan. Namun kenyataan nya adalah tampang acuh-tak-acuh yang di berikannya itu malah menyembunyikan perasaan khawatirnya tersebut.

 _"Apa pedulimu, hah?"_ Ketus temari. " _Baiklah, tsunade-sama. Aku rasa aku akan pulang ke penginapan untuk istirahat. Arigatou Gonzaimast."_ Temari segera membalikan tubuh nya dan berjalan kearah pintu untuk ke luar dari ruangan hokage sampai seseorang berkata.

 _"Kunjungi lah sakura kalau kau membutuhkannya. Dia akan menyembuhkanmu. Tak perlu malu."_

 _"Ba…baik tsunade-sama. Terimakasih, sekali lagi."_

Ah.. bahagianya kelima Negara besar sudah beraliansi dan bersatu. Tidak adalagi ketegangan diantara kelima Negara besar shinobi. Benar kata tsunade-sama temari harus bertemu dengan sakura-chan. Rapat aliansi yang ia lakukan selama sepuluh hari berturut itu sudah menguras waktu, pikiran dan juga tenaga temari. Meskipun ia adalah salah satu, tidak.. bisa di bilang, mungkin kunoichi terkuat nomor satu di suna, tetaplah fisik dia adalah perempuan. Apalagi setelah pertemuan aliansi tersebut ia harus kembali ke konoha dengan shikamaru dan menyerahkan hasil dari rapat dan juga merencanakan tentang rapat selanjutnya untuk kelangsungan ujan chuunin musim depan.

Temari berjalan menyusuri jalanan konoha seorang diri, langkah kakinya menuju tempat dimana sakura sedang berada, Rumah Sakit Konoha.

 **Kantor hokage**

 _"Nah.. ada apa shikamaru?"_ Tanya tsunade membuyarkan lamunan shikamaru yang dari tadi diam semenjak kepergian temari

 _"a…ah. Tidak, tidak apa-apa."_ Jawab shikamaru gugup.

 _"Ternyata rapat aliansi dan menjadikanmu ambassador dari konoha telah 'merubah'mu sedikit ya shikamaru."_

 _"Maksudmu?"_

 _"Ah kau ini hahahaha. Kalau boleh aku saran, jagalah dia. Apalagi dia adalah salah satu orang penting dari Negara aliansi kita. Dan kau terlihat lebih dekat daripada yang lain."_

 _"Tch. Aku tidak peduli dengannya."_ Jawab shikamaru sambil berlalu meninggalkan tsunade dan shizune di ruangannya. Pergi ketempat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk sekedar tiduran dan melihat awan. Tak lama shikamaru hilang dari ruangan nya, tsunade langsung tenggelam dengan pekerjaan nya di temani oleh shizune mempersiapkan upacara pengesahan hokage keenam, Hatake Kakashi.

 _"Hey… shizune. Mau bertaruh?"_ Tanya tsunade kepada shizune sambil memberikan senyuman penuh arti.

~~000~~

Gomennasai, baru sempat upload chapter kedua ini setelah seminggu off. Sebenarnya mau upload dari kemarin lalu, tapi entah mengapa mata ini gak bisa di ajak kompromi. Hahaha.  
maaf kl masih ada typo, dan penggambaran situasi maupun tokoh yg masih abstrak.  
ditunggu saja yaa next chapter nya. Meeeehehe ;) 

~~000~~

Ah! Arigatou Akiyama yuki & fransiskasara33 onee-san atas sambutannya yg hangat!  
terimakasih pula atas reviewnya, hehehee. Sebenarnya penggunaan tanda kutip disetiap dialog itu disebabkan oleh faktor kemalasanku yang tidak kunjung sembuh ini. Tapi semua nya sudah di edit dan di tata ulang eyd nya.  
again, Arigatou sudah mereview J


	3. Ragu

**These characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. i was only borrow his masterpiece to complete my fictions.  
** **enjoy :)**

 **Chapter three**

 **Ragu**

"Ne.. temari-san kau sedang demam begini. Kenapa masih memaksakan diri ke kantor hokage?" Tanya seorang ninja medis berambut pink dan memiliki tanda diamond biru di dahi nya sambil mengalirkan chakra berwarna kehijauan dari tangan nya menyentuh tubuh temari. Dia adalah Haruno Sakura.

"Ah, tak apa sakura. Aku hanya… mungkin kurang istirahat dan memforsir tenaga dan pikiranku saja. Hahaha. Jawab temari menenangkan sakura. Setelah ini mungkin aku akan langsung ke penginapan dan beristirahat. Aku akan di konoha untuk dua atau tiga hari kedepan loh."

"Ah! Kebetulan sekali. Jawab sakura dengan semangat. Besok rencana nya aku, ino tenten dan hinata akan ngumpul bersama sekedar makan dango dan minum tehh! Kau ikut ya? aku pastikan besok kau akan sembuh!"

"Baiklah, boleh juga. Terimakasih sakura-chan sudah mengajakku!"

"Temari-san, sudahlah jangan kaku begitu hahaha." Jawab sakura masih dengan mengeluarkan charka hijaunya. Memberikan kehangatan bagi tubuh temari yang sekrang berangsur-angsur membaik. Terlihat dari rona wajahnya, muncul semburat merah muda. "Ngomong-ngomong… bagaimana kau dengan shikamaru, tamari-san?"

"Na…NANI?"

"Hahaha. Kau kenapa temari-san? Segitu terkejutnya kau."

"Hee memang ada apa antara aku dan shikamaru? Kami hanya partner dalam bekerja kok." Jelas temari cuek.

"Hahaha kau ini, masih saja menutupi temari-san. Gossip sudah menyebar loh." Ujar sakura sambil memberikan senyum jahil nya yang penuh arti. Sementara, temari pun masih bingung dengan artia pa di balik senyuman sakura tersebut.

"Sakura-chan, aku dan shikamaru tidak ada apa-apa. Kami hanya rekan kerja selama rapat aliansi shinobi dan rapat ujian chunnin." Jelas temari gugup. "Lagi pula, siapa yang mau dengan pemuda malas dan menganggap semuanya merepotkan? Dia tidak sadar kalau dirinya pun merepotkan!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, sakura dan temari pun tertawa bersama. setelah selesai dengan pemulihan chakranya, temari pun izin pulang dengan sakura dan langsung menuju di penginapan tempat temari tinggal untuk sementara. Namun, temari mengurungkan niat nya untuk segera ke penginapan.

Keadaan di desa konoha sudah menjelang malam, semburat cahaya jingga keemasan menyinari lapisan air di sungai dan membiaskan kembali warna jingga nya. Menambah kesan tentram di pinggiran sungai.

Temari sedang duduk di rumput pinggir sungai sambil menatap kearah matahari tenggelam, semilir angin sore menyerbak dan membawa helaian-helaian rambut temari berterbangan. Mata hijau temari menatap jauh kearah barat.

"y..yo!"

mendengar seperti orang sedang menyapanya, temari pun sigap mencari dimana suara itu berasal, menoleh kebelakang dan melihat ada pemuda berambut hitam dan di kuncir seperti nanas berdiri di belakang nya.

"k..kau belum pulang?" Tanya nya.

"Hah, apa pedulimu bocah?" Jawab temari ketus sambil menatap kembali kearah sinar mentari.

"Tch." Jawab shikamaru sambil duduk di samping temari. Merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput dan menikmati kembali semilir angin dan sinar hangat mentari senja.

Cukup lama mereka diam dan tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Membiarkan angin yang menerpa tubuh mereka lembut diantara hangatnya matahari senja dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan sakura?" tanya shikamaru tanpa menoleh yang sekarang sudah dalam posisi duduk di samping temari. Menatap jauh kearah barat.

"Ya.."

"Hm, baguslah."

Hening… kembali mereka diam dan tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka. Namun tak lama kemudia temari segera bangun dan mesangkan kembali kipas yang tadi dilepasnya itu.

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya, sudah hampir malam. Dengan kondisiku yang baru diberi perawatan begini lebih baik menghindari angin yang mulai dingin seperti ini dan kembali ke penginapan." Selesai temari merapikan kembali setelan kipas yang ada di punggung nya, ia pun segera beranjak jalan pulang. "yosh. Aku pulang dulu ya. jaana~"

shikamaru menatap punggung temari yang sudah mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Sementara, diapun masih dalam posisi duduknya dan kembali menatap jauh kearah barat. Semburat cahaya jingga sudah memudar, menyisakan cahaya keunguan di langit. Lampu-lampu mulai menyala dan semilir angin mulai mendingin.

Tsss..

suara korek gas api terdengar. Dan tak lama kemudian kepulan asap terbang tinggi menjauhi tubuh pemuda itu meninggalkan dia seorang diri di tepi sungai.

 **Shikamaru pov**

"yah.. dia pergi lagi. Bagus shikamaru." Ucapku dalam hati melirik kearah gadis suna yang menjauh itu. Terdapat keraguan hati nya, kenapa jadi begini? "aku tidak mengerti"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi membiarkan gadis itu pergi, dan lagi-lagi dia pun mengumpat diri nya sendiri.

"oh, ayo lah shikamaru. Kemana jiwa lelaki mu?! Astaga! Kau bisa melawan hidan sendirian di hutan klan mu dan menghadapi temari saja tidak berani! Merepotkan" maki nya untuk dirinya sendiri sambil menjambak rambut nanas nya. Aku menatap langit sore konoha pada saat ini, kilau jingga keunguan menenangkanku, di tambah semilir angin sore yang mulai menusuk tulang.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, merogoh kantong kanan celanaku. Menarik sebatang gulungan kertas itu lagi dan menyelipkan di bibirku. "hhh… kenapa ini menjadi sangat merepotkan sih?!" aku tersenyum kecut.


End file.
